A Boyfriend Bought
by specsO-O
Summary: Burt kept Kurt out of highschool out of his fear that Kurt would be bullied. The problem is, Kurt becmes lonely. So Burt, with the help of Kurt's tutor and his partner, does the fatherly thing and buys him a boyfriend. Blaine isn't entirely thrilled...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I swear I don't do this on purpose. I just get distracted easily, and I even tried prompting this over in kink meme land, but I got impatient.**

**Anyway, warnings: Kurt being very sheltered, Blaine being sold as a slave, and what could be classified as non-con, since Blaine's kind of owned by the Hummels, but it's really more dub-con. Kinks, so far, as I haven't planned the whole thing yet, include dirty talk, rough sex, occasional cross-dressing in both sexy and casual circumstances, and some humiliation kink, because yum, right? Oh, and top!Blaine, in case you were wondering. I get that the slave thing might make you assume bottom!Blaine, but no...**

**Also, as a side note, I borrowed my favorite characters from Modern Family. This isn't a cross-over, because I just stuck them in as minor-ish characters that pop up from time to time to ammuse me, but yeah, just so you know, I don't own them either.**

**Um, I think that's it. Just know that I've got Burt POV, with him loving Kurt unconditionally but still being uncomfortable about his son's sexuality, and the part in the middle is a flashback.**

* * *

><p>Burt isn't a very emotional guy, and hell, why should he be? He's a damn mechanic who lives in Ohio, a man's man, who grew up playing football and riding dirtbikes like a good Ohio boy should. He spent high school with the poular crowd, getting girls and average grades, like any acceptable guy. He wasn't a huge bully or anything, sure, he pushed some of the smaller guys around a bit, and yeah, threw out some jabs and offensive slurs on a pretty normal basis, but he'd respected women and never actually hurt someone. Because that's what popular, acceptable guys did in high school.<p>

That's why he'd never let Kurt go. Kurt was sensitive, always had been, and tiny, he'd have had a hard time playing sports even if he'd wanted to, which he'd made clear from his first day of football camp when he was seven, he did not. His boy wanted to dance, and sing, and play dress up. His only son liked pretty things, and decorating, and baking and all sorts of girly things that guys in Ohio just. didn't. do.

And he, Burt fricken Hummel, star linebacker and the best damn mechanic in Ohio, didn't care.

Well, he did, and yeah, it bothered him a bit, but that was still his son, his kid, the only one he had. It'd take an idiot to mess up the relationship he had with his boy, and Burt Hummel was dumb, but he sure as hell wan't stupid!

That made sense, no matter what Kurt said.

The point was, he loved his kid, more then anyone. Kurt was pretty much his world. Kurt, sports, and the occasional bacon burger, that's all he needed, and he'd do anything to keep those three parts of his life intact. So, yeah, he kept his boy homeschooled. What was he supposed to do, let him go be saughtered at McKinley High? No way, that place had only gone down in tolerance since he'd attended. There were classes online nowadays, and he highly doubted they'd be too far behind McKinley in quality. Now, that had just been what he'd seen as his options when Kurt had turned fourteen and graduated eighth grade. Those were his options before he'd gotten roped into the whole political deal by some guys at work.

Once he'd become a senator, right after Kurt's fifteenth birthday, he'd had the option of private tutors with degrees from fancy schools, like Harvard and Brown, places he didn't rally care about but that made Kurt's eyes shine.

Kurt's eyes. That was how you could tell if the kid was happy, by the color of his eyes. Kurt has been safe kept out of school, and Burt knows his kid has a good life, especially since they jumped in economic stature. His eyes light up whenever Burt slips him a few hundreds and tells him he can go to that big mall with all the fancy, expensive stores he likes, or he gets to plan some event or other Burt's had to host. He put alot into making Kurt happy, cause that's what fathers do, they feel bad about the fact that they're based in Ohio and their kid has to miss prom and Friday night football games, so they buy their kid expensive sweaters and a nice car and weird imported shower stuff and occasionally slip a ten to one of the guys in the shop so they'll go sit next to the kid and attempt conversation during lunch hour.

He'd thought that had been enough, but then yesterday...

* * *

><p>"Burt," came a hesitant voice from the doorway of his office. He'd looked up to see Kurt's tutor fidgiting, a nervous smile on his face.<p>

"What is it, Mitchell? The kid getting distracted with the cloaks or whatever the historical figures wear again?"

"Ah, no. No, nothing like that. Kurt's doing great, actually, he's super-smart, reminds me of when I was his age!" The guy cringed a little once he'd said it. "That made me sound like an egomaniac. Um, we actually have the same favorite musical, The Sound of Music, and we both just adore Lady Gaga, and-"

"It's okay Mitchell, I know how you get when you're nervous."

The red haired man took a deep breath, shaking himself a bit.

"Okay, awesome-"

"Which makes me wonder what you're so worried about. Kurt okay?"

"Oh, no, Kurt's fine. Perfect, even, he's a great kid, really. It's just that, well, I think he might be a little...discontent."

"Discont-"

"He's depressed out of his mind!" came a yell from outside the room. Mitchell bit his lip, wincing a bit.

"That's um, my partner, he's also a bit concerned about Kurt."

"My little angel is losing his wings!"

Burt is eternally grateful he doesn't keep mirrors in his office, because he's sure his expression would look idiotic, and he's got this thing about Kurt proving him wrong...

"Okay ignore him!" Mitchell says with a nervous giggle, shutting the door quickly. "He, well, _we_ have grown incredibly fond of Kurt since I've become his tutor, and we're starting to worry about him."

"How does Kurt even know you're, um, partner?"

"Who do you think he goes to the mall with?" Mitchell asks after a pause. Burt feels a small, incredibly unwelcome sense of realization tingle at the back of his mind.

"You two are his mall mauraders?" Burt hears himself ask quietly.

"And his dinner theatre dolls and his movie miscreats."

Well shit. He'd never really thought about who Kurt was hanging out with, just that it was a group, and Kurt always came back happy and showing no signs of non-platonic touching. What kind of a father doesn't make sure that the kid they're responsible for is hanging out with actual teenagers, and not his red-headed tutor and his red-headed tutor's boyfriend partner guy? Bad fathers, that's who. Damn, he needed to fix this.

"..and it's not that we don't just love Kurt, he's practically Cam's mini-me when we're at the mall, but as much as we love hanging out with him, it's a little worrying that he doesn't have any friends his own age."

"You know," Burt says slowly but surely, hopefully convincing Mitchell to quit rambling. "I think you're on to something. Kurt's been a little down in the dumps lately, maybe he does need some opprotunities to meet kids his own age."

"Great, I'm glad we had this talk," Mitchell says with a smile, before quickly opening the door to slip out.

"Wait, Mitch?" Burt stops him. "How do I get him friends? And what kinda friends does he need? Like, boys or girls or what?"

Mitch looks uncomfortable for a minute, but then he's pushed aside as a larger man enters his office, wearing one of those cape-things Kurt had been so happy to get last week.

"Oh, Burt, you just have to talk to him about it. Kurt'll know."

Burt raises his eyebrows at Mitchell, who's discreetly trying to nudge the other man out of the door, muttering something about cans under his breath.

"Oh, also, Mitchell's wrong, Kurt doesn't need new friends."

Burt turns to him, because damn it, now he's curious. This guy kinda dresses like Kurt, so maybe he's more like him, knows more about how his kid thinks maybe.

"Go on."

"Thank you, Burt," he says with a bit of a flair that is pretty Kurt-like, Burt will admit, and steps easily around Mitchell, who's nudging has quickly become less discreet. He walks over to Burt's desk and places his hands down. "Kurt, well, he's very mature for his age, and to be honest, I don't think he really cares about having more firends. He has me and Mitchell, plus plenty of aquaintences from the mall and art class."

"Kurt's taking an art class?"

"He is indeed, Andre says he's got real potential, but that's not the big issue," the man waves off quickly, and Burt catches a glance of Mitch in the background, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Kurt's totally happy when we're out and about, isn't that right, Mitchell?"

Kurt's tutor instantly has his hand away from his face and smiles at his boyfriend.

"Totally happy."

"Right," the man continues, but he must see Mitchell return his face to his hand, because he whips back around. "Honey, do you have a headache?"

"Just a little one, Cam," the red haired man said, sounding slightly exasperated. Burt couldn't even begin to consider holding it against him.

"Oh, poor baby, we'll stop by Wallgreens on the way back," he, well, Burt supposes his name is Cam, says in a pitying voice, and he feels himself smirk as Mitch blushes a bit. Kurt would think that was cute.

"Anyway, though, Kurt doesn't need friends, Burt, he needs a boyfriend."

Wait, what?

_"Please don't freak out, please don't freak out..."_

Burt ignores Mitchell in favor of smiling like he isn't about to have a heart attack just form considering the idea.

"He's sixteen, " he reminds the room confidently. "And he's little. It's too easy for some guy to take advantage of him. Maybe in a year or two."

"Excellent insight!" Mitch pipes up from his spot in the background, and Cam turns to glare at him for a split second before turning back to Burt.

"Look, Burt, I know Kurt's your little boy. I can't even imagine what a mess me and Mitch will be when Lily has her first date-"

Burt resists the imediate urge to ask how they had a baby, before adoption and the like pops into his mind and he feels like an idiot.

"-but you can't be oblivious to the look Kurt gets in his eye whenever he watches Titanic-"

Titanic is a sad movie.

"-or sees a couple holding hands-"

Kurt just gets a little emotional when he sees romance.

"-or when he writes a creative writing assignment starring Kyle Humphry and the Disney-esque prince who saves him from his life of mediocrity and takes him to New York where they star in a glorious all-male production of Wicked and have romantic trysts in their dressing room amoungst hundreds of roses from adoring fans."

Well, that was just Kurt's over-active immagination. And the similarities between Kurt and Kyle were probably coincidence.

Even he knows he's being ridiculous. Of course Kurt is lonely, and love-starved. It's those damn musicals he likes, Burt's sure of it.

Still, he's taken away all of those high school experiances, and maybe, if he could make sure this guy would take good care of his boy...

"Ok, say I listened to you guys, cause my boy likes you and you're gay, so you gotta know how he feels, right?"

They look a bit uncomfortable at that, but nod anyway.

"How do I make sure I get a good kid?"

* * *

><p>Cam and Mitch had insisted he talk to Kurt, and he'd been plannig too, but he really, really didn't want to talk about boys. He's the father, it's his job to threaten guys, not to have in-depth conversations about who's cute, right?<p>

So, he may have slipped Mitchell a little extra to take notes on what Kurt wanted, and he may have made a few calls he'd never thought he'd make. But Kurt was turning seventeen in a few days, and he'd always been real hard to buy for.

This time though, he'd be the father that knew what to do, with the perfect present. He nodded to himself as he looked over the list Mitch had slipped him earlier. Dark hair, bright eyes, handsome smile, strong...the small amount of chest hair and nice abs had been a bit unsetteling to read, but nothing compares to the neat notes on what size manhood his little boy had decided he needed. (How the hell does Kurt think he's going to fit eight to ten inches up there? Is that even possible? It sure as hell shouldn't be.)

But, he could do this. There were enough redeeming requirements (has manners, loves to cuddle, is musically inclined, ect.) that he felt somewhat comfortable giving the information to the American Board of Servants, and waiting for his search results.

Kurt would love whoever he got, and that was what was important.

That, and soundproofing his son's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I may have underestimated how much fun I have with Cameron and Mitchell. Just a little.<strong>

**Since we're on the topic, favorite Modern Family character? Least Favorite? I have a supersoft spot for Mitch, but I can never completely decide between him, Cam and Gloria. I don't like Claire though...**

**But yes, do say what ya'll think. (And I'm sorry if there are some letters missing. My keyboard...It's not as bad as it was, but I might have missed something.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Filler, yay! But it has Mitch and Cam, so that's fun. (By the way, I doubt either of them would approve of slaves, but it's normal in this world.)**

* * *

><p>He's not <em>lonely<em>, per say. He's got plenty of friends, mostly gay men in their thirties, but they like him and he fits in. He has people to go to the movies with, or to shop at the mall, or do yoga. He's actually pretty popular within the gay community of Ohio.

It's just that, well, none of the guys he hangs around with are really boyfriend material. (Although, to be honest, he'd had a huge crush on Mitchell at first, but then he met Cam and they had a_ baby_ and that kind of ruined the appeal.) Andre was really hot and flirted with him, but he was still thirty-one and kind of a gold-digger, so it wouldn't go over well with his father.

He doesn't want to much from a guy. Just for him to be attractive and love him unconditionally to the point that if the man found himself in his own personal Sophie's choice he'd pick him over himself. Everyone deserves that, he supposes.

Except for Harmony Elizabeth from the fourth grade. He hopes for her sake she's a lesbian, because he very seriously put a curse on her to never find a decent man when he was seven.

Still though, he doesn't really need a boyfriend, it'd just be...nice. Amazing. Probably really hot.

His boyfriend would be nothing like those neandrathals he remembers from the years before dad took him out of public school. He'd buy him flowers, and take him on picnics, and carry him to bed at the end of the day. They'd sing together, and wear coordinating outfits (_coordinating_, not matching), and take bubblebaths together surrounded by candles. (Mitch and Cam take bubblebaths together. He won't revisit exactly how he knows that intamate detail, because hello, awkward, but they do, and it's adorable.)

So really, hot, sweet, musically inclined and general perfection were what he wanted, but four requirements? Not too much to ask for.

* * *

><p>"Trust me Burt, you'll be the dad of all dads if you get this for your son, but ya have to pick the right one."<p>

"Is that why you guys insisted on coming? You think I can't follow instructions? The kid wrote out a list."

"Well, yes, but we actually have a friend who collects, um, individuals, and from what he's said, there's the possibility that you may get a little...overwhelmed."

Burt just rolls his eyes at Mitchell. Just cause he's straight doesn't mean he absolutely can't be surrounded by girly men. He used to have tea parties in his backyard, for Christ's sake. Besides, he's been in locker rooms, okay? He knows what other men look like and he'll be damned if this experiance scars him.

* * *

><p>Burt decides he needs bleach for his eyes about five minutes after arriving. These kids, they're, they're so <em>young<em>.

He knows, in theory, that they have to all be atleast sixteen, but some of the boys are smaller then Kurt, and that's just upsetting.

Twelve boys have been lined up for his 'viewing pleasure' (as the creepy man with glasses and weird sweater had put it), all supposedly seventeen, since he wanted someone Kurt's age. He just sort of awkwardly stares for a minute, efore giving up and pointing to the one over on the far left. He's the tallest there, and he'll feel less guilty picking out someone bigger.

"Uh, that one's good."

The kid smirks, which is weird, because who does that when they've just been picked as a slave?

"Um, Burt?" Cam asks, a hand tapping on his shoulder. "I don't know if that's what Kurt's looking for."

Burt just sits there for a second.

"Yeah, I can't do this." He picks himself up with a grunt, and turns to Mitchell and Cameron. "You boys pick 'em a good one."

And then he leaves. He's not proud.

* * *

><p>Life isn't fair.<p>

That's the only reason he ca up with for why he's sitting in a cold room, hand over his face because if he takes it off he'll be bombarded with naked teenagers.

The sad thing is that some of these kids are hot, and just acknowledging that makes him feel dirty.

And of course, of course Cam is completely comfortable, shaking his head as he observes the boys.

"Yeah, no. I just don't think these kids are what Kurt's looking for. Honey, what do you think?"

He forces the hand away from his face, but refuses to look up.

"I, I don't know." He pauses for a second, before finally facing his partner. "Cam, this is weird. What was wrong with the one Burt picked?"

"Okay, number one?" Cam begins, and crap, now he's done it. "This is not weird. We're picking out a gift. Did I try to turn you into a pervert when we had to pick out laungerie for your father?"

"You promised not to talk about that."

"For the record, I didn't. And number two, the one Burt picked out is obviously all wrong. He's blonde, Mitchell, Kurt likes dark hair."

"Why can't we dye it?"

"Okay, well, he also has a weird face, do you want to take him to a plastic surgeon?"

"The kid is right there!"

"Oh who cares? He's a jerk."

He can't help it, he has to ask.

_"What?"_

"Did you not see him touching all over that tall guy in the hall? The poor boy nearly started crying."

Mitchell sighs. He's learned that sometimes it's best to let things go.

"Fine. Fine, Cam, what do you suggest we do?"

It takes twenty minutes, and Cam threatening four different people, but they find him. They find him, and he's everything on the list. He's only an inch or two taller then Kurt, but that's fine, because the kid plays piano and sings, and has dark hair and tan skin and hazel eyes and it's like someone took Kurt's list and made a person.

That person is Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was short, but it feels weird to start the next part with it. <strong>

**(And guess who the boy Burt picked and Cameron rejected was? C'mon, guess!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: In this chapter, we meet Blaine, Kurt has a Big Gay Extravaganza (based on my actual birthdays because all of my friends are gay men, except for internet friends and my bff Kendra), Burt does everything in his power to be awesome, and Cam has a cowboy moment.**

**Next chapter should be Kurt and Blaine's first night/morning together, so feel free to suggest things you want to see. Chances are it'll pop up, unless it's like, THE FRESH BEAT BAND APPEARS TO SING THEM A WAKE-UP SONG!, because despite my cousin's insitance, I don't think that would mesh well with the tone or elevate the plot in any way.**

* * *

><p>This entire thing is fucked up.<p>

To be fair, he hadn't hated the slave system when he was the rich boy on the winning team, but now that he's learned a thing or two, he can't even begin to forgive himself. Not that he was a bad owner. He was too young to use slaves for sex and was always polite to the people who cleaned his room and made his meals, but he'd been a bit of a tattle-tail and always got the help in trouble for the most trivial things. (In his defence, he had no idea that people got beaten because he whined that they didn't cut the crust off of his sandwich. He'd never really thought about what happened.)

Still though, he was a pretty rotten child. If he were so inclined, he could probably consider this ironic twist of events some act of God to show him the error of his ways, some bullshit religious stuff like that. But he wasn't the biggest fan of religion, especially Christianity, since that was what let him get put into the situation.

His uncle was not a religious man. Like, not at all. Hell, the man wasn't rascist, or homophobic, and to be honest, he probably didn't even dislike people in general. But he was a buissiness man. And he'd seen opprotunity when Blaine had come out.

Apparently gay slaves were in higher demand then straight ones, and one of 'good breeding' could be sold for a few million. The man could adopt about a hundred new nephews for less if he wanted.

He'd used Christianity and the whole fundamentalist 'gays are the devil's children' crap to convince his emotionally unstable mother to sign her only child over to her powerful brother. He has no idea if his father even knew or if his uncle told them he'd be sold off as a sex slave.

Sex. That was the big issue, because you know what? He could swallow up his pride and accept cleaning and attempting to cook. He'd be bitter and pissed off, but he could deal. The thought of being someone's toy though, of being just a mouth and a hole...

He doubts he'll ever get over that. First off, just being shallow, he doesn't care for bottoming. His prostate isn't that sensitive, and he hates the soreness. (Not that he'd let anyone do that to him, but he'd tried out a dildo Sebastian had gotten him. His roomate was annoying and really not his type, but he's pretty sure that the gift was an actual attempt to be supportive of his recent buyer.)

Secondly though, the fact that he doesn't have any say in whether or not something gets stuck up his ass on a daily basis or not is terrifying. Plus, what if the guy has some wierd kink or whatever, and he has to get peed on or hot wax thrown on him? He doesn't have a very strong stomach or a very high tolerance for pain. He's not like Sebastian, he can't put aside the fact that he has no say and just let some random guy lead him through creepy sex. (Sebastian's had two previous owners. Apparently one had a boyfriend and the other had a wife, and he'd had to be returned.)

He'll get through it, of course. But he refuses to ever be happy about it.

"Blaine Anderson?"

He looks up at the two men standing in the doorway, holding his small suitcase he'd been allowed to bring to the facility. Fuck, two guys?

"We're here to bring you home."

Nice, like he's some kind of orphan and they're going to be the loving parents.

"Y-you're not for us or anything," says the red-haired man. "I can see how that would be weird. You're actually for a boy around your age."

Well, atleast he's trying to be nice, not that it's really working.

"Well, chop-chop, Anderson. A very sweet boy's out there waiting for you."

Funny, he used to tell himself the same thing.

* * *

><p>His birthdays used to be very small affairs. He hasn't really had friends since around second grade when people started noticing how different he was, but Dad had always forced his employees to show up, and a few of them were always surprisingly good gift-givers and tea-party guests.<p>

It's been different the past few times, though. Because now, now he actually has _people_. People who like him an want to come to his party without being paid for it.

So what if they're all a generation or so older then him? They know him pretty well, and everyone has fun. Besides, Mitch isn't big on dancing, so Cam's always available when a good song is on. Plus the majority of his friends can bake, and it's almost a tradition that Cam, Pepper, Candy and Stephan have a cupcake bake-off in his honor. (So far, Candy's won all of them, but he's pretty sure Cam and Stephan just do it for kicks anyway.) Besides, these are _his people_. They know him and adore him and pick awesome presents that his dad always has to google to figure out exactly what they are.

"Alright, everybody..." his father says, trying to get the crowd to gather round and quit their dancing. (Which might be easier if Poker Face weren't playing, because even Mitchell jumped out of his seat for that one.)

"Quiet down, ya queens!" Someone (he suspects Pepper) yells playfully, and soon the music is cut off and Burt has a microphone in his hand and is staring at it as if he has no idea where it's come from.

"Alright, yeah," he says, and raises the microphone. "So, uh, thanks to everyone who came out for my kid's birthday-" there are several yells of 'go Kurt' and a bunch of cheers, and he can't help but strike a ridiculous pose and wave. (Because_ he can do that here_, because they get him and would more then likely do the same.) Burt's eyes go wide for a second, like he isn't sure what do do with the interruption, but eventually he chuckles a bit and calms down. "Yeah, he's alright," he jokes, and Kurt can't help but feel a bit proud as his friends laugh. "But anyway, I figure we might as well start with the presents, since it takes the boy an hour to open each of 'em."

There's laughing and some excited chatter as people hop up to grab gifts, and out of the corner of his eye he notices his father talking to Cam and Mitch very seriously. Weird, usually he avoids Cam...

"Hey, sweet thing, you get to open mine first!" Candy declares loudly, plopping himself (of herself, since the six-foot-four man came in drag today) right next to him and placing an incredibly well-wrapped box in his lap.

And then he's distracted as cameras go off and about twenty gay men crowd around him.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so listen. I know that this has got to be a bit...uncomfortable for you. I can get that. But Kurt, he doesn't want a slave, he wants a boyfriend, and to be honest, the kid deserves a good one. So, my fellows and I've made you a list of things you need to get through your cute little curls and into your brain, because where I come from, we kick the ass of a boyfriend who doesn't know how to be civil."<p>

Blaine raises an eyebrow defiantly, but takes the list anyway. He knows just how much he can push boundaries in general, but he'd prefer not to endure whatever this guy thinks would be macho boyfriend-beating.

He unrolls the list, quickly noting that there are twenty notes, each written in a different handwriting. He sighs.

1. Kurt's sensitive. Give him lots of compliments.

2. GIFTS! Kurt's got a thing for roses, and he likes dark chocolate cherries, though he's a bit persnickety about eating sweets...

3. Music is Kurt's life! Sing to him! (Unless you're tragic, then set time aside to learn an instrument.)

4. Kurt finds little nicknames couples give each other really sweet. (Just don't call him something he calls you or expect him to call you something you call him. Gaughe.)

5. Carry his bags when you're at the mall. Every fashionable man needs a sexy luggage boy.

6. Take care of him when he's sick. Nobody feels better if their boyfriend treats them like a pariah because they can't control their gag reflex.

7. Speaking of gag reflexes, lose yours ;p

8. Since this now needs to be adressed, DON'T PRESSURE HIM. He'll let you know when he's sex-ready.

9. Keep up personal hygeine. Kurt likes manly-smelling men, so I'm sure you can find some sort of bodywash. (Just not Axe. Axe is never sexy.)

10. Carry him! Nothing's sexier then a man who'll hold you close.

11. DON'T call him a girl. He's girly, most of us can be, but don't treat him like a girl, cause he's really sensitive about that.

12. Eat everything he cooks. Don't get me wrong, he's awesome at it, but some of the stuff is more out there. But not eating it might hurt his feelings. He's proud of his chef skills.

13. Romantic cliches are your friend. Teach him baseball so you can hold his waist or buy him a star. Like they do in romantic movies.

14. Spoon him. Everyone likes spooning. Everyone.

15. Randomly kiss him and say something romantic. Spontenaity keeps relationships interesting.

16. Dance with him, even if it makes you uncomfortable.

17. Don't make him feel guilty if he's uncomfortable.

18. Show interest in his interests. Kurt likes cars, so learn about them.

19. Make sure he's comfortable when the bedroom door is closed.

20. Cuddles make the world revolve :).

He has to read the list a few times to decide that yes, these people are serious. It's like he's just gotten his first boyfriend and they're actually trying to be helpful. It's like this is _normal._

It's just so bizzare...

"Kay, Cam, sweetie?" The redheaded man whispered from the doorway. "Pepper's just given him a copy of Peter Pan illustrated with oil paintings and a matching porcelain replica of the flying teen himself, so we just have to get through whatever fragrance Longelies grabbed from work and whatever Andre got, and then Blaine's up."

Cam's eyes darted past Mitch and then back.

"You want to see the book?"

"Oil paintings, Mitchell."

The other man just rolls his eyes and steps aside, motioning to the party.

"I'll watch him."

There's a little squeal that Cam makes that Blaine feels himself make a face at, and then the man is out the door. Mitchell smiles (it's really more of a grimmace), and walks over, pulling out a chair and sitting himself on Blaine's left.

"So, Blaine, is it?"

He doesn't even have the energy to glare.

"Riiight, stupid question. Um, what do you like to do?"

He wishes he could just not answer. He can't though, so he settles for a simple, passive agressive statement.

"Make my own decisions."

Mitch winces a bit, but shakes it off.

"Well, um, I-"

"Save it," Blaine cuts in, and he knows he probably shouldn't, but this whole thing is just getting to him. "I'm being given as a gift, I know who's going to be in charge, and I know it's not me."

"That's not true!" Mitch says back quickly, a little shocked by his outburst. "Kurt wanted someone a little older, a little stronger. He wants a Disney Prince to come in and take care of him, chances are he'll let you do what you want." The other man sighs, putting what Blaine assumes is supposed to be a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Just treat him right you know, he wants someone to take over."

Blaine looks at the other man for a minute.

"And hint hint," the other man mock-whispers. "That boy is_ such_ a bottom."

"Thanks Mitch," he says with a small smile. (He's realized by now that the other man is a bit tipsy, to put it lightly.) "That's good to hear."

And it really, really is.

* * *

><p>"Alright, party people! We have one more gift left, from the father of the birthday boy!" Cam's voice is excited, and it makes Kurt curios. Maybe Dad had decided to let Cam pick out his present.<p>

"Okay, close your eyes!"

Suddenly his dad is behind him, huge hands clamped over his eyes.

"Oh my God, Dad!" he laughs. He squirms a bit, but his father just smacks the back of his head lightly.

"Stay still, damn you. I'm actually proud of this one."

"Did Cam pick it out?"

"...Maybe. But it was my idea!"

He laughs and lets it go, because his father might be a tad seriously defensive under his all of his joking.

"Alright, here we are!"

"Oh my God-"

"Shush it!"

Everyone's giggling and whispering, and Kurt would really like to know why, but his dad refuses to remove his hands.

_"Dad."_

"Okay, okay," his father laughs, and he can feel the vibrations it sends through the hands on his face. "Happy birthday, kiddo."

And then the hands are gone, and in front of him is, is...

"Hello, Kurt," says the boy in front of him and _oh,_ his voice is so much deeper then his own but not rough at all. "You look gorgeous."

"I-I" He nearly chokes on air, but he manages to stop gaping long enough to eventually act a bit more appealing. "Thank you." He's blushing, he knows he is, and that's just embarrassing. God, why was he not warned?

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

Then there's music playing, (suspiciously romantic, swaying music that he does not remember putting on the party playlist) and the most handsome boy in the history of ever is holding his hand, leading him to the middle of the large living room dad let him decorate.

And it's perfect.

* * *

><p>It's perfect. Kurt's eyes are wide and he looks like everything he's ever been told he'd never have was just handed to him, and, Blaine supposes, it might have been. They've been dancing for only a few minutes before Kurt regains control of himself.<p>

"So, um, I didn't quite catch your name."

The boy's smiling shyly, and Blaine almost finds it cute. (He does, if he's honest, but it's ruined by the fact that this kid just got him for a birthday present.)

"Blaine," he says confidently. He doubts anyone can listen in with the music playing.

"Like Pretty in Pink," Kurt giggles. Blaine decides to test out a hunch, and doesn't smile back at him.

Kurt stops laughing and blushes.

"So, um, where are you from?"

Oh hell, it's like he's taken classes on small talk. Eh, Blaine might as well have some fun.

"New Orleans."

He's been to New Orleans once. (In eigth grade, because apparently that's an appropriate field trip destination.)

"Oh, what's it like there?"

"Different. Interesting. Full of culture, you know? Plus, who doesn't love some alligator nuggets?"

"How exciting. I've always wanted to go someplace larger, like New York or Washington. But maybe Dad would let us visit New Orleans, I mean, since you know your way around."

Blaine smiles, spinning him around and pressing up against his back.

"What an adventure. I'd love to show you all my favorite places."

Kurt quickly relaxes into his hold, sighing happily and loudly enough for Blaine to hear.

"Like where?"

His voice is so dreamy Blaine's a bit repulsed.

"Oh, like the aquarium. It's actually not that great looking back, but I used to love going there as a kid."

"Really?"

"The octopus is fascinating," he says quickly. He's learned to lie on the spot over the past few months, and he's long ago lost his guilt for it.

Kurt seems content to just let himself be held, and Blaine makes sure to hold hug him tight and smile for all of the onlookers.

He mulls over what he's learned. Seems Mitch was on the right track. He should make sure though...

"Kurt, cutie?"

His voice is so sugar-coated he almost feels sick hearing himself.

"Y-yes?" Kurt answers quickly, and he's turned his head a bit to the side, making his pink cheeks visible to Blaine.

"Is there anything to drink? I've been so nervous to meet you, I don't even remember the last time I ate!"

"Oh! Oh, well, there's actually a few tables over there-"

"I didn't even notice. You've distracted me," he whispers, trying to imitate the way he sounds when he's just woken up. (Sebastian refused to quit calling it his sex-voice, so he supposes it's attractive.) He and Kurt are very close, and out of the corner of his eye he can see the man he assumes is his father watching them with a small frown. Chances are, if the father's frowning, he's doing something right.

"I'm...I'll go get you something," Kurt says in a daze, but Blaine holds him firmly by the elbow.

"You don't have to do that," he says softly, sweetly, looking into Kurt's eyes like he's trying to read him, like he hasn't already.

"It's okay," Kurt answers back just as softly. "I should, I mean, you're my responsibility-"

"You think of me as a pet?"

"No! No, I-"

"It's okay." Blaine keeps cutting him off on purpose, and it's very, very good news that Kurt just allows it without question. "I'm just teasing you, sweetness," he adds, rubbing his hand up and down Kurt's arm soothingly. "Why don't I wait for you on the sofa, so we can hear each other better?"

"Great," Kurt sighs, and he has this huge, precious grin stretching across his face that all at once makes Blaine want to slap him and kiss his nose.

"Great."

* * *

><p>Kurt's never feels more conflicted then when he's being confronted with a buffet line. He usually likes choices, but people judge you on what you eat. If you get the appealing, tasty things then you're a fatass, but if you get a salad or something of that nature you're a health-concious snob too concerned with the shallow things in life. Usually he ends up choosing to be a snob, but he isn't getting for himself.<p>

Blaine's got a really muscular, boy-ish build, and those all-American types like sweets and heart-hazardous foods, right? They just eat them and continue to get muscles instead of fat. But then again, he wouldn't want to insult him by acting like he thinks he's fat or something. But would he think Kurt's giving him a hint if he loads a plate with salad? Which is the safer option?

He really doesn't want to let Blaine down. He's so handsome and so very sweet to him, the exact opposite of what he remembers other non-fictional boys to be like.

He eventually decides to try and even out healthy and junky, some salad matched with a brownie, ridiculously delicious vegetarian lasagna full of cheese paired with a cupcake. He nearly has a meltdown when he has to choose between punch and lemonade, but decides to grab one of each and let Blaine choose. He'll pretend the other one is for himself.

He smiles to himself. He's being a bit manipulative, isn't he? It gives him a tiny thrill.

He nearly skips over to where Blaine's on the sofa, waiting for him, just like he'd said.

"I, um, I didn't know what you'd prefer to drink, so I thought I'd let you choose."

God he sounds like an idiot. What happened to his plan? There goes his future career in espionage. (The idea of dressing up and going under-cover had appealed to him as a small child. Plus Dad had been so happy when he'd announced at age six he was going to be a spy instead of Prince Kurt of the Sea.)

"Aw, you didn't have to do that, sweetness. But punch is always good," Blaine says with a smile.

_Sweetness._ Kurt's heart stops just as quickly as it did last time Blaine called him that. He has to force himself not to laugh like a complete moron and hand Blaine his punch. Blaine takes it, hazel eyes sparkling. Kurt's going to let himself take credit for that in his mind. He's pretty positive Blaine likes him, because of the names and close dancing, and people's eyes sparkle because of the people they fall for. It's got to be true if it's in every movie.

"Are you going to just there, or do I get some company?" Blaine asks, patting the couch beside him.

Kurt's proud of the way he forces down a gasp. He's a bit less proud of the way he eagerly squishes himself to Blaine's side and latches onto his arm, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Kitten, I'm afraid I'm right handed."

Kurt blushes and removes his own hands with as much dignity as possible. Perhaps he had noticed.

* * *

><p>Blaine smirks to himself. It's like Kurt's dying to get his approval, and hell, he might as well have a bit of fun.<p>

Kurt's really very pretty, and it might be fun to see if the slave could work his way up to slave-owner.

Maybe he can be one of those duchey trophy boyfriends, like on the Millionaire Matchmaker. He'll just sit there and look cute, say something sweet every now and then so Kurt will do what he asks, and everything will be a piece of cake.

"So Blaine, are you musically inclined?"

"Oh gosh yes. I play piano and sing, very well I might add. You?"

He zones out a bit as Kurt continues to look at him mezmerized and yap about some note or another. He allows the words to go in one ear and out the other. Kurt's voice is a little annoying, he thinks. The boy is sweet enough for Blaine to outright hate him, but much too happy about this situation for him to like him either.

The bigger of the men that got him is watching him carefully. Blaine raises an eyebrow, then turns to Kurt.

"Mm, Kurt?"

"Yes?" he asks, and really, it's like he thinks every word Blaine says should be trademarked and slapped up on a particularly moving inspirational poster.

"I was just noticing that the party's dying down, pretty boy, and it's so late. Do you know where I'll be sleeping?"

"I don't know, actually. Um, I don't think the guest room's made up, but I'll go ask my dad."

"Thank you, kitten."

He'd always thought that kitten was a corny, slightly pornish nickname for someone. That's why he uses it.

Cam walks over as soon as Kurt leaves and sits across from him on the glass coffe table. Blaine allows himself a brief moment to chuckle over the image of the table breaking beneath him.

"So this isn't a joke. You really want me to play house with some poor little rich boy?"

He ignores the fact that, up until a few months ago, he too was just some spoiled kid.

"Look," the man says, and his face is a bit less friendly. "This might seem crazy to you, but you have no idea what this kid means to me. I'm sure you see me as a classy, mature man with the cute partner and the sweet daughter, and I am, but I wasn't always. I'm perfectly capable of tearin' you limb from limb and you better damn remember it. Am I understood?"

An accent had come out during that little speech, and it was a very intimidating, low Southern accent that reminded Blaine a bit of the leading-man cowboys from the days of Western films.

"Oh, I understand."

And he did. These guys were team Kurt, always would be. They wouldn't let him get away with anything.

Kurt himself was a different story. Twenty minutes in and Blaine could already tell he was so love-starved he'd do just about anything for the cute boy who'd hold his hand and tell him he was precious.

Kurt was team Blaine all the way, and he'd use that to his advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess what you guys? Blaine's going to be a bit manipulative! Shocking twist, I know... <strong>

**I swear I'm working on my other stuff, but it all depends on what mind-set I'm in. (I was having a Teen Titans marathon earlier, so chances are I'll have superhero glee dreams and write about that tomorrow.) Favorite Teen Titan? I like ROBIN, because he's awesome and I love Batman in general, but I have a huge soft spot for Starfire and her alien ways. (I'm probably being confusing. It's like, two in the morning in Georgia, let it go.)**

**Since I'm being weird, has anyone else seen that show Oswald with the blue octopus who has the pet weiner dog named Weenie? Because it's pretty legit.**

**Anyway, yes, you should all review. Other readers are. *Peer pressure***

**(Again, someone should take my computer away in the early morning.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back.**

* * *

><p>"So, this is your room?"<p>

"Yep," Kurt says a bit proudly, popping the 'p' with a smile. "I decorated it myself."

Blaine takes it in, the huge four poster bed with the pale blue canopy, the walls that are such a light gray they border on white and that are covered on one wall with swirling silver decals and on another with framed everything, photos, posters, and all sorts of musical memorabilia shadowboxed. It's a beautiful room, really, about the size of his old one, the one before he was sold into slavery, though his was never this stylish.

"It's very pretty, kitten."

Kurt beams at the praise, and he looks genuinely happy. Blaine smiles back at him, just as bright but a hell of a lot less sincere.

"My dad said you get to sleep with me," Kurt says softly, his smile growing softer but still perfectly pleased. "I like the left side of the bed-"

"Oh, me too," Blaine cuts in. "It's so funny, all these little things we have in common."

Kurt's a bit stunned at the interruption, but he smiles back at Blaine the moment he snaps out of it.

"We can take turns," he suggests. Blaine smirks at him, walking closer and running a hand up and down the other boy's arm, becoming mildly surprised at the bicep he can feel hiding under that sweater. Kurt doesn't say anything for a second, and it takes Blaine all of that second to realize what's about to happen.

Kurt kisses him. It's slow and hesitant but it happens, and Blaine tries not to gag at the thought that he can't push away. He kisses back instead, presses at soft lips and tries to smile against them. Kurt's obviously never done this before, because he doesn't understand that Blaine's tongue tracing the seam between his lips is a sign to open his mouth. He bites Kurt's lip, expecting the surprised gasp and takes the opportunity to move on to French kissing.

Kurt sighs at the contact, eventually relaxing and moving a hand up to cup Blaine's face as Blaine wraps his own arms around Kurt's waist. He squeezes Kurt against his chest, comfortable to feel the boy's warmth and focus on getting him to make sounds. Kurt's his like this, not the other way around. He's the one in charge of Kurt's body right now, and for the first time in a while it feels like things are going to start looking up. Kurt's emotions are easy; with his body Blaine doesn't even have to try. If he can really give it to Kurt, take him apart with his mouth and his body, he can put the boy back together to be complaisant, a slave in his own right.

Sebastian always said a good dick is like a remote.

He pulls back a bit, takes in Kurt's fluttering eyelashes and flushed cheeks. He really is so very pretty. His plan isn't going to be unpleasant at all to carry out.

Not that it's a very well put together plan. Or maybe it is, but it's too simple to seem thought out. He's not sure.

Either way, as soon as Kurt opens those bright blue eyes and smiles at him, Blaine's lifting him up and Kurt's first reaction is to wrap his long legs around Blaine's waist. It's good that he did, because it would have been one hell of a train wreck if he hadn't.

"Blaine."

"It's okay, kitten, I've got you." He carries Kurt over to the bed, a bit proud of himself, seeing as he'd never been considered a strong guy, though he'll ignore the fact that Kurt's probably got like 5% body fat or something. He tumbles down on top of Kurt, pressing him in to the mattress and grinning at the way the landing has placed him right between Kurt's legs. Kurt is gasping for air, and Blaine doesn't bother with his lips, opting instead to attach himself to the other boy's pale neck.

"So beautiful," he murmurs, because that's what boys like Kurt want to hear.

"Blaine," the boy moans from above him, "Blaine, _nuh_, we have…we need to slow down."

Blaine pauses.

"What?"

"I, um, I just don't think now's a good time." Kurt looks away as soon as Blaine picks his head up to see his face. "It's just, we don't really know each other very well yet, and my dad's downstairs, and-"

Blaine cuts him off with a kiss.

"I'm so glad you feel that way, kitten."

Kurt's eyes snap to him, hopeful and confused.

"I didn't _think_ you were that kind of boy," Blaine elaborates, "but at the facility, well….there were rumors that when you were bought, you'd have to jump in to bed and-"

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt sighs, and he sounds so sad and shocked, like he truly had no idea what most slaves are bought for. "I'm so sorry."

"No, kitten, it's not your fault," Blaine is quick to say with a smile. "To be honest, with this body," he slides a hand down Kurt's thigh to emphasize his point. "I was honestly a little excited."

Kurt blushes at him, looking away as a sweet, embarrassed smile crosses his face.

"Oh."

"Oh," Blaine repeats, chuckling. He brings his hand back up, stroking Kurt's cheek with his fingers and watching with hungry, satisfied eyes as Kurt sighs and leans in to the touch.

So eager. So responsive. So _easy._

"I want you to know that you won't be pressured," Blaine says in his most soothing voice, bending his neck so that he can rub his nose against Kurt's gently, and then kiss him on said nose. "Okay, kitten?"

Kurt smiles at him, turning his face to the side slightly so that he can kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Blaine," he says softly.

"Anything for you," he responds with a small laugh. He moves over, flopping down on the bed next to Kurt.

An hour later they're in the same position, both now bathed and in comfortable sweats, though Kurt's actually fit him. There's a knock on the door, and they turn to see a wary Burt Hummel standing in the hall.

"Goodnight boys," he says cautiously. "No funny business, okay?"

"Oh my God, dad," Kurt groans. "We just met."

Burt looks a bit less sick at that, nodding at his son with a slight smile.

"Okay. Good, so, you guys get some sleep. And remember you promised me pancakes, buddy."

"Night, dad," Kurt says with a laugh. Burt smiles at him and leaves, flicking the light off as he goes and purposely leaving the door cracked open.

"I'm surprised he didn't take it off the hinges," Blaine jokes, and he can feel Kurt shake as he tries to keep his giggle quiet. A moment later Kurt scoots closer, hesitantly putting his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine makes no move to remove him, so he relaxes and throws an arm across the other boy's waist, pulling them closer.

"Goodnight, Kurt," Blaine says quietly, mostly out of obligation.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Burt slips him three hundred dollars cash. He sighs at Blaine's inquisitive look, and makes a motion for him to wait.<p>

"Bud, you have toothpaste on your cheek," he says calmly, ruffling Kurt's hair. You'd think he'd just told Kurt that the angels had the Tardis with the expression that crossed Kurt's face before he excused himself is a surprisingly calm voice. Blaine was almost impressed with the contrast.

"Take my boy on a date…or something." Burt said as soon as his son was out of earshot. "I don't know, he likes this dinner theatre thing, or there's a couple of fancy restaurants I don't think he's been to when not being dragged to one of my business meetings. Buy him something first so you can give it to him, okay? Something nice."

"When do you suggest I do that?" Blaine asks carefully. "In case you haven't noticed, _your boy_ barely leaves my side."

Burt just looks at him for a moment. Blaine can feel himself being evaluated, and he can tell that the man's a bit more than displeased. Kurt walks in then, stopping still and looking between them suspiciously, before immediately putting on a bright smile, probably to seem casual.

"So, what are we talking about?" he asks in a voice that's almost too cheery.

"Oh nothing," Blaine answers. "Just the game." He's willing to bet that Burt likes at least one sport.

"Okay." Kurt doesn't sound even remotely convinced, but he goes back to the stove without trying to dig for more information.

"Kurt," Burt calls, not taking his eyes off Blaine. "Why don't you and Blaine go to the mall today? I'm sure Blaine would appreciate having more than one outfit in his closet."

"The mall in Westerville?" Kurt asks hopefully.

"Take the credit card."

Kurt about flies into his father's arms, making a sound that Blaine's positive can be classified as a squeal.

"Thank you, daddy!"

"Yeah, now it's 'daddy'," Burt grumbles with a smile, kissing the top of Kurt's head anyway. Blaine can't help but feel a little jealousy and kind of weird at the display. His own father hadn't hugged him since he was little, because that was odd. He told Sebastian about it once and got a pillow thrown at his face for being a 'pervert'.

Burt smirks at him from over his son's head.

"Say, what kind of look are you guys going to go for?" he asks, smirk only growing. Kurt pulls back from where he'd snugly pressed into his father's chest, eye's too bright for whatever he's thinking about to be anything but scary.

"Well, I mean, there are several we could try and we're going to have to shop around and make sure we choose the one that fits his looks perfectly, but I was thinking of either a jockish look, or maybe kind of hipster, but not too hipster…"

Blaine ignores him for the most part, instead thinking about what he could do to impress the boy. He has to be perfect if he wants Kurt to trust him, to eat out of the palm of his hand even more beautifully than he already does. Plus, as soon as he gets the kid to bend over for him he can fuck with the father. After all, he's the one who bought him.

"Blaine, are you even listening?"

He blinks a bit, looking up at Kurt, who has the slightest of frowns. (Burt is in the background with a far larger frown to go with his disapproving glare.

"Sorry, kitten." He smiles to himself when Burt's glare intensifies at the pet name. "I just have a hard time focusing when I'm hungry."

"Oh, Blaine," he sighs with a roll of his eyes. "I'll finish the pancakes now. It'll only take a second, promise. "

Blaine smiles at him and thanks him, and doesn't even flinch when Kurt leans in and pecks him on the cheek. Burt says something or other about a Deadliest Catch marathon and how he wants real syrup, whatever that means. He pats Kurt on the shoulder before he leaves.

"Don't screw with me, kid," Burt mumbles on his way out, and Blaine can hear him chuckling as he retreats to the living room.

He's pretty sure Burt Hummel is a sadist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I...am sorry. My cousin died. If you have read anything I've written and seen the author notes, then yes, it was that cousin. It's taken a year almost, because of my already there problems intensifying due to his, you know, not being here, and then the therapy stuff revealing things I've apparently repressed that are pretty horrible and basically my childhood was even worse than I had thought.<strong>

**That's very sad and I apologize because I personally found the ending of this chapter hilarious and now I've gone and made this end on a sad note.**

**Um, so...How about them Avengers? Was it the best comic adaptation ever? (The answer is yes.) You should message me so we can talk about how perfect Fluffalo was as Bruce Banner. Because Bruce Banner is my favorite everything.**


End file.
